Ausk the Crusher (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Half Orc Class: Oracle Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: none, but will consider any that venerate battle Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Oracle) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2)+ Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) + Class 02 (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heavy Flail: Attack: +3 = (0) + Strength (2) + Feat (1) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: Disarm, Trip, Weapon Cord attached Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 80' Bolts - 20 Dagger(melee): Attack: +2 = (0) + Strength (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Dagger(range): Attack: +2 = (0) + Dexterity (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Spiked Gauntlet: Attack: +2 = (0) + Strength (2) + Misc (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, light Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle Darkvision: 60' Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Bestial: +2 Perception, more bestial looking than normal Orc Blood: Considered both human and orc Chain Fighter: Proficient with flails and heavy flails; treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all inflict spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Curse: Lame: -10' speed, encumbrance never reduces speed Mystery: Battle of battle(probably those of warriors of the past) Add Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to class skill list Bonus spells - none yet Revelation: Weapon Mastery(EX) - Heavy Flail Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Weapon Focus (bonus revelation): Weapon - heavy flails +1 to attack rolls with heavy flails Intimidating Prowess (lvl 1): Add STR as well as CHA to Intimidate Traits Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Bully (Social): +1 Intimidate Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 1 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 12 1 3 5* +3 (+1 trait/+2 racial) Knowledge (religion) 4 1 3 0 +0 Perception 6 1 3 0 +2 (racial) Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 * abilities used both STR and CHA Spells Known CL 1 Concentration Check: 6 = 1 (CL) + 3 (CHA) + 2 (trait) 0 Level Level 01 (3/day + 1 bonus) * Bleed * Inflict Light Wounds * Guidance * Magic Weapon * Mending * Endure Elements * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit (8) lb Tattoo on right arm of 2 gp 0 lb axe and flail crossed Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Heavy Flail 15 gp 10 lb w/weapon cord 1 sp 0 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Spiked Guantlet 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Hammock 1 sp 3 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Folding Chair 2 gp 10 lb Rations (2) 2 gp 2 lb Belt Pouch (2) 2 gp 1 lb (p1)Alfred (pet weasel) 2 gp 0.5 lb (p2)Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)Chalk 1 cp 0 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 63.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-166 117-175 Max Weight: 0-66 67-133 134-200 - MW Backpack Alfred (pet weasel) Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +1 Defense AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 13 (+2 Dex, +1 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1d8) Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +1 Offense Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +4 (1d3–4 plus attach) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Statistics Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 5 Base Atk +0; CMB +0; CMD 6 (10 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Acrobatics +10, Climb +10, Escape Artist +6, Stealth +14; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth, +8 Acrobatics Ecolo gy Environment temperate hills Organization solitary Treasure none Special Abilities Attach (Ex) When a weasel hits with a bite attack, it automatically grapples its foe, inflicting automatic bite damage each round. Finances PP: GP: 21 SP: 4 CP: 9 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'8" Weight: 304 lb Hair Color: black Eye Color: black Skin Color: gray Appearance: particularly prominent orcish facial features, big, scarred, alert Demeanor: quiet, except in a fight, at which point he turns into a raving beast, can be moderately charming or really, really scary if he chooses Background: an ex-gladiator that won his freedom and his life with the help of strange and powerful voices inside his head, Ausk has been scrounging around looking for work in the area he is familiar with, fighting, while struggling to understand these strange new voices in his head Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval